


Cool Cats

by Metrowolf



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Multi, kitties!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metrowolf/pseuds/Metrowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington will be cannon crazy cat lady one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Cats

North could tell that while nothing was wrong exactly, something was not quite right either. He had done an extensive tour in the military and had learned how to read the signs. Reading the signs is what kept you alive over in the unforgiving deserts of Afghanistan. His life was no where near as dangerous now as it was then, but some habits are hard to break.

It started simple, both Washington and York texted him while he was at work within minutes of each other. Being texted at work wasn't a big deal, he was a sous chef at a one of the nicer joints downtown, and could escape to text if he needed to. It was the messages that confused him. The first from Washington read _when are you two getting home? Can you come home together?_ It was clearly sent to both of them. The one from York read _did you get wash's text?_ North stared at his phone, before texting York first.

_I did. Y do u think he'd want both of us 2 come home 2gether?_ North texted using short hand, both because it was quicker and it bothered York immensely. He shoved his phone back into his pocket before finishing up with the scallops he was working on. Less than a minute later his phone buzzed again.

_No idea. But you get off in an hour and I'm here til 7, we can't come home together._ York replied. 

North knew he was right. Both of them tried to get day jobs so they could spend their nights together. It worked out pretty well, though North sometimes had to work nights on weekends or holidays. It wasn't easy leaving Wash by himself. Even though the man radiated confidence now, it wasn't long ago his PTSD kept him stuck at home. 

While he worked North let his mind wander to anything that could be wrong, to anything that Wash would have needed to text him over. He sent a text back to his younger lover and told him York would be out too late for them to carpool, to which Wash responded with a simple  _ok_ . North stared at his phone, feeling apprehensive about the string of texts until the head chef yelled at him to watch the salmon he was currently burning.

North took off ten minutes early, and had to restrain himself from speeding the entire way home. The next indicator that something was off was the sight of Washington standing on the front porch when North pulled into the driveway. They lived together in the suburbs, owning a tiny two bedroom home with a perfect white picket fence. It was a little cliché for York's taste, but North and Washington both liked it so York accepted it. 

Though Wash's body language said 'nervous' it clearly wasn't screaming 'pain' and North allowed himself to relax. He pulled himself from the car and smiled at Washington. The younger man smiled back, though he kept wringing his hands.

“Hey North. I, uh.” Wash started as the older man walked up. North didn't let him finish the thought, instead sweeping his lover up in a hug and pulling him close for a kiss. Wash tensed for a second, before relaxing and kissing North back. 

“Now, what did you do.” North asked once he pulled away.

Wash smiled nervously. “Well, I was hoping to get you both at the same time so I would only have to explain this once, but uh I went out today.” 

North looked at the driveway, to the rarely used Honda that was Washington's ride. “You went out?” He repeated slowly.

“Yes, I thought I was going to go crazy if I had to stay home and wait for you two again so I went out.” Wash nodded as he spoke. “I remembered reading somewhere that animals are good for people with anxiety like mine and so I decided to go to a shelter to see if they needed volunteers-”

“Oh boy.” North interrupted, this time looking at the front door behind Wash. He should have guessed. “I have a terrible feeling that this household of three just got a bit bigger.”

“Hear me out.” Wash replied, a wide smile on his face. North had to take him in for a second. The younger man was shortest of the three, but that hardly meant he wasn't strong. He had been a police officer before the accident that lead to his deteriorated mental state and eventual discharge from the force. He had pale skin covered in constellations of freckles, pale blonde hair, and steel grey eyes. While he was not in the most secure of states, Wash insisted his boyfirends allow him his independence. 

Washington backed into the front door, and opened it, swinging inside with the door. North followed him with a slight sigh. “We don't have to keep them, the woman running the shelter, Carolina, asked if I could take a few for the weekend.”

“A few?” North asked. Then he saw them. Two cats were sitting on the couch, in his spot. A third darted out from the kitchen, something wet on it's paws. “Wash...” he started gently.

“This is Theta!” Washington ignored him and picked up the kitten on the couch. It has dark grey fur, and had multicolored eyes. One was blue, the other was red. Washington held the kitten up and North took him without thinking. The kitten stared up at him with those large eyes and purred. 

“Uh oh.” North commented as he felt himself fall for the helpless kitten. Theta pawed his nose in response. 

“I thought you'd like him. This is Delta.” Washington picked up a fluffy white cat with green eyes. The cat had a few scars, claw marks across his face and a a small strip missing from his left ear, yet it seemed very calm and curled into Wash's arms the second he was picked up. 

Wash handed over the second cat and got up to find the third one that had run in earlier. “This is- ow!” he yelped as the blue-grey cat hissed and scratched his hand. 

“Hey now.” North scolded it, before remembering he was talking to a cat. Theta pawed at Delta who snorted at the third cat in contempt. 

“It's fine.” Wash smiled as he shook his hand to alleviate the pain. “He's just not used to it here yet. That's Epsilon. And this one-” He pulled a black cat out from behind the couch.

“There's four?!” North asked. Delta jumped from his arms then, leaving him with Theta alone.

“Yes. This is Nepeta.” Washington grinned sheepishly, petting the short haired black cat. She was covered in more scars then Delta was, an indication she was a fighter. 

“Nepeta?” North repeated curiously. “You were clearly going for a theme with the names. What about Beta?” 

“Oh, that's nice too.” Washington agreed, picking her up and gazing into her cold amber eyes. “So... do you like them?” 

North tried to respond but Theta had crawled on his shoulder and was currently batting at his nose. Delta had taken up residence on the couch again, Beta was still trapped in Washington's arms, and Epsilon was no where to be seen. Cats. “First and foremost, we'll have to see how York responds to your new litter. Then we might as well wait out the weekend and decide if we're keeping them then. Next time, please text one of us before you adopt four cats. Or a call, a call would have been nice too.”

Washington only smiled wider. “So you do like them!”

“I said other things too-” North frowned. Before he could continue he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He quickly removed Theta from his shoulders before pulling the device from his pocket. York's name flashed across the screen. “Hello?”

York's voice came rushing to him in one static mess. “What's going on is he alright? Neither of you have been texting me back!”

North pulled the phone away from his ear and ignored the look Washington gave him. After a moment it went quite and he put it back. “York. Everything is fine.” He said patiently.

“Then what the hell was that text about?” York demanded.

Both of the men in the room stared at the phone, and then looked at the cats wandering about freely. “You know, I'm not going to ruin the surprise.” North chuckled. He clicked the phone off before York could protest, and threw it to the couch. “He's going to be so mad at us.”

“Yeah, but he loves us.” Washington argued. He stood up, finally letting Beta out of his arms. She darted into the kitchen, Delta at her heels. “The shelter gave me some spare food but we should probably go get some more. And a litter box. Maybe some toys for Theta? And definitely a scratching post for Epsilon.” 

Owning four cats was going to be costly, but North found himself calculating his and York's income and deciding how much of it could be spent on cat food. If only Wash hadn't gotten the kitten, it would have been so much easier to say no to three adult cats. 

Two hours later Wash and North were back from the pet store had set up a scratching post and three food bowls. They couldn't find Epsilon and decided to keep his in the bag until the grumpy cat reared his head. Both men were sitting on the kitchen floor, tossing a small ball with a bell inside of it back and forth. Theta ran from man to man, trying to catch the ball only to have it thrown from his reach before he could get it. 

Wash caught the ball, and was getting ready to throw it back when Beta suddenly jumped from behind him and stole the ball away. North started laughing as the cat darted from the room, Theta and Wash staring at her dumb struck.

Just as North got up to get the ball back the front door burst open and York stepped in. “What is going on-” He started, before spotting Beta with the ball. North tensed, waiting for his response. He was not disappointed. “Oh my gosh, Kitty!” York exclaimed, taking a step toward Beta.

The black cat hissed at him, dropping the ball. Immediately Theta pounced upon it, and was still wrestling with it when York leaned down to pick him up. “Two kitties?” York asked, holding the kitten up inquisitively at Washington. 

“Four kitties actually. Epsilon is a loner and Delta is-” Washington started when the missing white cat climbed onto the couch. “Right here.”

“Hey there fella.” York smiled at Delta, setting the kitten down. Delta purred back at him, his green eyes slanted with pleasure. Then York stopped. “Four cats?” He asked, looking up at his lovers.

“They're only here for the weekend and If we don't want them we can take them back.” Washington admitted, sounding dejected.

“Who said anything about not wanting them?” York smiled. 

Washington let out a small gasp of joy and threw his arms around York in a tight hug. York hugged him back, pulling his younger lover in for a quick kiss. When he pulled back Washington announced he was going to look for Epsilon so York could meet the whole family.

York took the opportunity to give North a quick kiss. “Cats huh. You couldn't have texted me this?” He asked the older man accusingly. 

“Nope. Didn't want to miss your face when you found out.” North grinned.

“Four cats.” York whistled, and then started laughing. 

“What?” North asked, looking down at his lover.

“Your sister is going to be so pissed when she finds out you're surrounded by more pussy than she'll ever see.” York gasped.

North snorted, covering his mouth while York continued to laugh. Unable to control himself North started laughing as well, and they both collapsed on the couch in a fit of giggles.

“What did I miss?” Washington asked as he reentered the room, his eye brows raised. He had Beta and Epsilon in his arms, neither of them looking too pleased with the arrangement. Beta jumped from his arms before he could take a step into the living room, but Washington made no move to catch her. “There are entirely too many animals in this house.”

York shifted away from North, creating a space between them. He patted the spot on the couch indicating Wash should join them. “I have to admit that going from zero to four was a bit of a jump, but I think I could get used to this.” York commented as Wash took his spot.

North cleared his throat, making them both jump. “I'm not going to say no either, but let's survive the weekend before we make any permanent decisions.” He pointed out gently, putting an arm around Washington's shoulder. Epsilon wiggled out of Washington's arms and curled into North's lap, purring loudly. “Come on now, you're not making it easy for me to be tough on them.”

Washington leaned against North and grinned. Maybe expanding the family like this had been rash, but he had a good feeling about the additions. Epsilon purred his agreement, and North began to pet him absentmindedly. York was right, they could get used to this. 

 


End file.
